This invention generally relates to vehicle analysis at traffic intersections, and more specifically, to analyzing vehicles at traffic intersections to help drivers determine when they are able to pass through the intersection.
A roadway intersection is a planned point of conflict in a roadway system where vehicles, pedestrians, cyclists, and other roadway users come together from various directions. With different crossing and entering movements by both drivers and pedestrians, an intersection is one of the most complex traffic situations that motorists encounter. To allow traffic from different directions to pass safely through, the intersection is often signalized, often by signal lights to indicate to vehicles from each of the approaching directions when the vehicles have the right to pass through the intersection and when the vehicles are required to stop and not enter the intersection.
One very significant problem that often occurs at many intersections is to determine whether a vehicle can pass entirely through the intersection. When a vehicle is sitting in traffic and waiting to travel through an intersection, it can be difficult for the driver of the vehicle to see whether there is enough space available on the other side of the intersection for the car to move into so that if the driver enters and attempts to cross the intersection, the vehicle is able to pass completely through the intersection and the rear section of the car does remain within the intersection.